RE:MONOCHROME COLOURS
by Lady Michiko
Summary: Fujiro Tomoko, is a very lonely girl ever since she existed for all she has known. As time goes by, the feeling of emptiness in her heart grows. One day, upon searching for an answer, she got involved in a car accident leaving her in a coma. Her soul travels to another dimension she doesn't know. Can she find happiness in 'that' dimension,


**~Monochrome Colors~**

 **RE WRITTEN**

 **Summary: Fuko Noroi, was a very lonely girl ever since she existed for all she has known. As time goes by, the feeling of emptiness in her heart grows. One day, upon searching for an answer, she got involved in a car accident leaving her in a coma. She was physically 'dead' in her world, but her soul travels to another dimension she doesn't know. Can she find happiness in 'that' dimension, or will her questions will remain un-answered? A HibariXOC Fic.**

 **UNBeta**

 **Warning: OOC, Mild Cussing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this tiny bitsy idea running in my head.**

 **Please Read.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The moment I met him, my life changed, everything I saw, everything I heard, everything I felt, all the scenery around me started to take on colour. –Kaori Miyazono**

It was night time. I just happened to pass by since this was the only route to my home. The sound of an alarm signaling that a train will pass by, the sound of busy people chattering and laughing; all of it made my ears hurt. I wonder why? I continued walking until I pass by a group of students from my school chattering nonsense.

I sighed as I continued on my journey. My name is Tomoko. Fujiro Tomoko. I'm just a girl, who's been existing for about 15 years in this world. My family owns a house in the Tokyo district, but since they were always away, I started to take care of myself ever since I was 5. Indeed, it was quite traumatizing. I find myself in comfort whenever music is involve, since then I started to learn different kinds of instruments.

Like all the people in the world, I too had many questions running inside my little head. I've regretted many things but I always think if it was all worth it? I turn to my right to see a black cat along with blue eyes in the middle an empty alley. I was about to ignore it but the cat ran as if taunting me to follow it.

Instinct and curiosity washed over my soul as I run after it, for the first in a while I could feel a small smile on my face as the wind blew my waist length hair, letting it sway as I ran. A feeling inside me keeps telling me to move freely and be myself.

I continued the chase until the black cat stopped in the middle of the busy road, licking its paw. I walk over to where the cat to grab it and run away to a safer place. Instead of successfully getting hold of the animal, it rushed over to the other side as if taunting me to go over there.

 _"Huh?"_

Walking to its side, everything around me seemed to move slowly but I ignored it. I continued my way across until my thoughts were disrupted by a loud noise of a car.

 _"A car?"_

 **HONK!**

Bu-dump, Bu-dump, Bu-dump

 _'Huh? Why won't my body move?'_

 **HONK! SCREEEEECHHH! THUMP!**

And before I realized what had happened, I felt different aches on my body. I could taste my own blood, as I tried to stand up and man up but to no avail I could feel every ounce of strength leave my body. Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, a single thought came in my mind.

" _I don't want to die"_

My life was pretty average for an average girl like me. Waking up early in the morning, preparing food, preparing for school, studying, going back home play instruments to ease my loneliness, preparing food, study, sleep and then I would repeat the process again, every single day. I didn't have any friends nor bullies. I stayed out of trouble; I was the wall flower, the kid that sulks around the corner in other words, just a nobody.

And to die being a nobody? If I could move I would give myself a bitter chuckle. Of course I don't like the idea of dying without someone to remember me, heck I even doubt my parents will ever remember me. Did I regret something? Of course I do. I regret everything. But could there be such a possibility to turn back time? None. Because it's impossible

Because I'm powerless….

Because I'm just a normal 15 year old girl…..

Because I'm just a normal person….

Because I'm a nobody….

 **Tokyo Hospital**

 **Room 1801**

In a single white bed, lay a girl with dark violet hair, her skin was pale as well as her lips and there were bandages around her head and all over her body.

A man with black hair and eyeglasses along in a black suit in his mid 40's could be seen standing beside the bed with a woman in her mid 40's. The woman had violet hair and clothed in a red fancy dress. They are the parents of the victim. Mr. Isogashi Fujiro and the woman beside him is his wife, Mrs. Tsukushi Fujiro. They were both busy parents, therefore neglecting their only child. Both parents were regretting their loss, crying over and over holding their child's hand.

A man in white robe entered the room, holding the patient's medical sheet.

"Are you the parents of the patient?" the doctor ask, both parents just gave a nod while the doctor continued talking.

"Your child received serious damage as listed. 6 broken ribs, broken arm and broken leg, internal bleeding in her stomach which was hit by the car, a damage in the right side of her hips, and damage to her head. Fortunately even though she took serious damages it was a miracle that she is still alive… but barely…" he paused letting both parents digest the information.

"Tomoko-san is in coma stage, having a patient with a comatose stage is very hard to deal with. We won't know when will she regain conciousness or whether she will even wake up. Her life now depends in your hands but for now let's just pray that she will recover and wake up. If not soon, then maybe in a few months or years. If you'll excuse me," the doctor bowed and left after explaining the patient's condition.

The devastated parents stood beside their only child crying their heart out. It was such a depressing sight to see.

 **Boundary of life and death**

Her naked body or should I say soul, could be seen floating around in a white space. In front of her were stairs leading to different doors. She flew or rather floated to the stairs before halting on her pace.

 _"Neko-chan." She whispers as the cat floats in front of her_

 _"Are you happy?"_ the black cat stared at her, its blue eyes piercing into her soul.

 _"Am I dead?"_ She asked disregarding its question

 _"Not yet, but do you want to die?"_

 _"I want to live"_

 _"Why?"_ she could hear the amusement in the cat's voice

 _"Why are you talking? Cats can't talk."_

 _"Follow me."_

 _"Why should I follow you? The last time I followed you led me into this state,"_ she stated.

 _"For a unhappy child like you, you talk too much"_ said the cat while walking up the stairs.

Tomoko froze in her place, her bangs shadowing her features. The cat was true, she didn't want to die. That's for sure, but still, it is impossible to live, she followed the cat nonetheless.

 _"You haven't found the answers to your questions I presume. For the time being, you will reside here to find your answer. I will give you some tips, some guides and some answers before you proceed. You need to be entirely sure, and not to regret everything you do. Live anew" the cat said as it transformed in to a human with cat ears and tails, his black hair suit his dark skin, he wear a cream shirt and a short with a matching black and violet strap knee socks his tails wagging softly behind him as he gave her a grin showing his fangs. (I forgot the anime but there is this cat I think that transform into a human,_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am a fairy. The fairy of curse if I should say, I mess with dying people" he laughs softly "Anyways, in this 'world' you will take place as someone, yet you're still yourself however you are different. But, be careful. No words shall be spoken about your origin. Remember. Now off you go,"_ the cat explained then pushed Tomoko on the door with a label "Mafia Land." As rude as it seems, the cat still pushed her.

 _"Wai—"_ not even finishing her question, she was thrown into a white space, screaming, yet no sound was made.

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

 **SICILY ITALY, FOREST OF MORTE**

 **MALEDETTO FAMIGLIA MANSION**

She could feel someone shake her, opening her sleepy eyes she could see the outline of a woman with grey eyes and silver hair looking at her sadly.

"Fuko-chan, listen carefully to Mama, you have to go to the forest safely, whatever you hear you will not look back do you understand? The woman told her as she hug her tightly before helping her up, she gave her a small backpack and place in on her back, grabbing her bunny plush she gave it to her. Tomoko instantly hugging the bunny, confusion written in her face.

' _Mama? Fuko?'_ she ask herself as she watch the woman grab a black cloak before dressing her up.

"Don't ever look back okay?" the woman said softly as Tomoko gave her a nod. The door room opened revealing a man with violet locks and violet eyes, he walks towards them as he hug both she and the woman.

"My dear Fuko, forgive us, but please do remember mama and papa loves you" the man kiss the top of her head and the woman gave her a kiss in her cheek before giving her one last hug.

"Now come before they find you" The woman said as the man carries her into a basement. After a few more walks he put her down in front of the door.

"Run straight until you see the forest and hide. Don't leave until morning arrives, just do your best to hide" the man said before they hug her again.

"We love you Fuko-chan" the woman said before she push her softly. "Run" she said as Tomoko obey the woman, running as fast as she can until she was deep enough in the forest. Clutching her chest as she tried to calm her beating heart

Her knees gave out as she slump at ground. Memories flashing one by one in her head

' _Memories? Whose?'_ she asked herself as she look at her finger realizing it was fattier than her normal once.

Realization hit her when she remembered the words of the rude cat. She will live her as someone else, she is not Tomoko, but Fuko. The memories that flashing in her head gave her a head ache as she could feel the pressure. Memories of the Child's body flows over her body. The mansion was her birth place, her kingdom, her happiness; this is where she was not a nobody in this era, but a somebody. She could faintly smell something burnt as she remember the woman. If the memories were correct, her family has a lot of enemies, maybe they attacked them and for her sake, her parents sacrifice themselves so they can hid her and she could survive.

Emotions flooded her as she could feel herself ready to cry but oddly enough no tears were shed yet her heart is breaking. She could feel the fatigue taking over her as she submits to her slumber.

The morning came, birds chirping happily. Tomoko, now named as Fuko opens her eyes rubbing her eyes as she look around her. Remembering the incident last night, she pinched her arm. It hurt her, a lot has happened and she could not believe any of it. Roaming in the deep forest she found a lake where she could probably drink water.

The rustling of leaves caught her attention as she froze in her place. What if the enemies found her? Will they kill her too? She hoped not as she prepare herself.

More rustling sound is made as she saw a teenage boy with dark green hair. The boy was wearing a green trench coat (just like Jack Bezarius from Pandora Hearts.) emerged from the bush. He look at her with surprise as he rush over to her.

"Fuko-hime! I'm so glad that you made it safely" the boy hug her as she recalls her memory, the boy was her servant, her playmate and her friend. He was named Yuujin, he was very loyal to her family.

"I am relieved to see you alive with no harm. The lord and the mistress told me of the plan, I'm glad that you were unharmed."

"Yuujin" she whisper as more memories floods her head, clutching it, she could feel a migraine forming already, her small body couldn't handle the pressure as she collapse in Yuujin's arm.

 **AN: changed some of this a bit. Still hope you find it good.**

 **Morte- death**

 **MALEDETTO FAMIGLIA MANSION- the curse family mansion**

 **Hope that helps!**

 **LEAVE A COOKIE!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
